


Dam, that was an amazing kiss.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Dam breakthrough, Fluff, Happy Freaking Quinn, I think it's kinda like fluff, Quintis - Freeform, Tobias Curtis, kiss, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..."Toby kept pulling her closer to him, readjusting his grip on her waist ,deepening his kisses. He didn't want to stop kissing her, touching her."...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dam, that was an amazing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.
> 
> Second post, basically the quintis kiss in 2.12 in words.  
> Shout outs to my Best Friend whom reviewed it for me!  
> Any suggestions for fanfic (Scorpion) is welcomed!

Happy walks towards Toby "Hey...."

She stood next to him then faced him "So uh Sly told me today that I should never waste time in life uh that plus I am thankful I'm alive."

She paused for a second, trying to find the words to describe how she felt.  
"Last year I kissed you and it didn't work out so let's try and reverse this Christmas."

Toby took a breath as Happy finished her sentence "For the record, your logic makes zero sense." He paused for a beat. Happy's face was a mixture of embarrassment and sadness. She thought to herself, "could he really be over her?"

Toby begun to speak again "but I don't care." and before Happy could register what he said their lips met.

His hands around her waist, his kisses filled with nothing but love, her hands on his face, wanting more. Toby kept pulling her closer to him, readjusting his grip on her waist, deepening his kisses. He didn't want to stop kissing her, touching her. He couldn't get enough of her, other than the dance they shared on their previous job he was deprived of her, all those months since he missed their date. She didn't want to stop either, she missed him, her best friend the stupid-shrink-doc-humbug-TobiasM.Curtis (ironic cause he has an IQ of 170). Now with her right hand holding his face and her left hand touching his arm she felt his muscles, boxing did do him good. Her hand wandered to his waist and stayed there. They finally pulled apart for air. Her hand formerly touching his face trialled down his neck then on to his chest before she removed her hand.

She was smiling, her smile was genuine happiness with a dollop of shy, her smile was comparable to her laughter outside of Ellia's building when she was on the phone with Chet months back .

"Quality kiss doc." she bit her lower lip. "Good work." She was still smiling when she walked towards where the other were standing.

Toby had a half grin half smirk on his face, stunned for a bit trying to take in everything that just happened. He glances at the direction Happy walked and says to himself "That, was a Christmas miracle."


End file.
